Rest in peace idiot
by Kisa Mae
Summary: So, I fail at summaries, but oh well. Romano asks Germany how exactly his brother died. After telling him the full story and getting a surprisingly half-way supportive talking to by Romano, Germany visits Italy's grave once more, only with a new outlook. The ending is kinda bad (really really bad) but I tried.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining, and gray out. Clouds covered the sky, and it was over all gloomy. Fitting for the day Germany had to bury his best friend.

He stood, looking down upon the casket as it was lowered into the ground. He was in his normal military uniform, his hair was slicked back and tucked under his hat. In his hands, he held a flag, but it wasn't the flag of his country. It was Italy's.

He stood with the other people, and looked around. To his left was his older brother Prussia, who was only there to comfort him. To his right was Japan, an old friend of his and Italy's.

Across from him was Romano, who was bawling over the loss of his brother. Germany knew he loved Italy, but he also knew how much Italy meant to Romano. He couldn't even imagine how hard it must be.

After about twenty minutes, Italy had been buried and everyone started to leave. Everyone except Romano, Germany, Prussia, and Japan.

"Hey, West," Prussia said in an abnormally low voice.

Germany looked up some, but not completely. "ja? Vat is it?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Me and Japan are going to hit the road. Do you want a ride?" He replied, placing a hand on his younger brothers shoulder.

Germany slowly turned his head back to the grave, and then to Romano, who had a tear stained face.

"No. Thank you."

Japan and Prussia looked at each other. "Alright. I will see you at the next world meeting," Japan said, as he walked away with Prussia.

After a few minutes of standing silently, just listening to the sound of rain pound on Italy's grave, Romano spoke up.

"Germany," he mumbled weakly.

"Hm?" The blonde nation replied, unmoving.

"You were there, right? you saw it happen?" Romano looked Germany in the eyes. All that was there was pain, and hurt.

Germany closed his eyes. He didn't want to look at him anymore. "Ja. I vas. I'm sorry, I couldn't save him."

The two countries were silent for a moment, then Romano started to speak again. "Can you tell me? I want to know everything. How he died, how much did my baby brother suffer… His last words. Everything."

Germany hesitated. He wasn't sure he could bring himself to repeat what had happened to his own brother, let alone the deceased Italy's brother.

After a moment of contemplating, Germany noded, and gestured for Romano to follow, which he did. The two walked towards the gate of the cemetery and silence, neither of them wanted to talk about it in front of Italy's grave.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of wandering the streets of Rome, the two countries settled in a small cafe. When the two entered, they were greeted with the warm sent of coffee and fresh bread.

Romano led Germany over to a small, round table by the window. They sat down, and stayed silent for a moment, then Romano spoke. "Don't worry. I won't get mad and blow up at you, just tell me what happened."

Germany stared off into space for just a moment longer, before sighing and recalling his memories of that day to Romano…

The battle between the two powerful countries raged on, and Germany was in trouble. Russian soldiers were advancing, his own troops were exhausted. There was no way they could go on any longer.

Germany was sitting in his office, working on trying to get backup from Japan to Germany, but it wasn't going to well. They got bombed at the harbor.

Italy said he and some troops were on their way, but he wasn't sure they would be of much help, seeing as they were up against Russia.

The blonde nation pondered a moment. _Maybe I should tell Italy to go back. What if Russia hurts him? I'm not sure I could live with myself if-_

The Germans thoughts were cut short, when Austria ran in. He looked panicked, and out of breath. "G-Germany..." he sputtered.

The nation shot up out of his chair and waited for the Austrian to speak once more. "Ita-ly… He's facing off with Russia about a mile west from here all on his own," He said between gasps.

Germany's eyes widened. H-hes fighting Russia… b-by himself? he clenched his teeth. "Zat idiot… Vat is he thinking?" He practically yelled. "Austria, stay here and try to get a hold of Romano and Spain for back up!"

Austria nodded, saluting Germany as he walked by. Just before he ran down the hall, Austria stopped him. "Ludwig." The use of his human name suprised Germany. He turned, his blue eyes filled with concern and hurt for his friend.

"Ja?" He replied.

"Promise you'll protect Italy."

Germany nodded and saluted, then took off once more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It didn't take him very long to reach the area where Italy was facing off with Russia. "Italy!" He yelled as he trudged through the snow towards them. At first he

couldn't see Italy, all that was there was Russia, and next to him was two swords: one belonging to him, and one was Italy's.

He was in his normal uniform, and had a dark smile on his face. It was more evil then normal.

Germany stopped just ten yards away from the monster that was considered a country. "Ah! Comrade Germany! So glad you could make it to party!" Russia chirped in a sickening way.

Germany stopped next to Italy's sword, about ten feet away from Russia.

"Vere is Italy you bastard?" the smaller nation snapped, taking a step closer.

Just after he said it, he heard a small whimper coming from behind Russia. "G-Germany… Run… I-it's a trap..." it said.

It was Italy.

The Russians smile faded, and turned to a scowl as he stepped to the side, revealing a beaten Italy struggling to stand. One hand was limp at his side, and the other was clinging to the tree. Italy's was hunched over and wobbling, and face and arms were covered in bruises. "It's a trap… Run, he's going to-" Italys sentence was cut short.

Russia kneed the smaller nation in the gut, his smile returning. "You talk too much comrade. Maybe I should shut you up, before you say to much."

Germany started to shake with anger. "Don't touch him you bastard!" He screamed, picking up Italy's sword from the snow, and started to charge at him.

Russia's grin became wider, and his eyes lost their shine, making them seem like they belonged to the dead. "So you want to fight, da?" He asked, plucking his sword from the ground. "Then, we will fight!" and with that, he blocked Germany's attack.

The blonde nation pushed on the sword, then stepped back, and swung again, and again; but with each swing his arms became weaker and weaker, and his mind became for foggy.

"Run Italy! go!" Germany yelled to his friend. Italy looked up with wide hazel eyes, then slowly stood up and wandered into the forest.

Russia rolled his eyes, and knocked Germanys sword away after about ten minutes. "I'm getting tired of this," he said, knocking Germany down with his arm. "I was expecting you to put up some sort of a fight."

Germany looked up from his spot on the ground, shaking with fear. This is it. I hope I bought enough time for Italy to get away. I knew there was no way I could take this guy on, but I had to do something… Germany closed his eyes as Russia drew closer.

A low, rumbling sound came from the larger country, and he raised his sword high, facing it down words. "Today, Germany will fall!" He said as he brought the sword down.

Suddenly, Germany felt a hot, thick liquid running down his face. It was a smell he was all too familiar with. It was the smell of blood. but it wasn't his.

Germany opined his eyes to see none other than Italy standing in front of him, arms stretched out in an attempt to protect his friend. blood dripped from his mouth , and Russias sword stuck out from his stomach.

Russia pulled the sword from Italy, then kicked him forward. The small country cried out as he fell into Germany's arms.

Meanwhile, Germany was too stunned to move as he held Italy in his arms. "Wh-why? I-I told you to run!"

Italy looked up at him with eyes filled with pain. tears streamed down his face, and his breathing was shallow. Despite that, he was smiling. "I had to protect you Germany," He said weekly. "Just like you protected me for so long."

Germany felt tears pricking at his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. Then he heard laughter.

"How sweet," Russia sneered. He was smirking evilly, and had a twinkle in his eye. "The weakling finally takes a stand." The large man steps forward, and Germany feels something start shaking, and at first he thinks it Italy. But after a moment he realizes its him.

He feels anger well up inside him, and he stands, holding Italy in his arms. Gently, he sets the tiny nation down against a tree, and takes off his own jacket, covering Italy with it, "Hang in there Italy, this will be done in just a moment," He whispered then stood up, picking up the sword.

"Finally ready to fight, da?" Russias grin grew wide. He looked into Germany's angry blue eyes.

Without another word Germany raised his sword and charged. The metal blades collided, and they slid against each other. Clank! they collided again, and Germany pushed Russia back a step. Clank! Germany hit again, and again, until Russia was backed up against a tree, trying to hold Germany back

"Finally you're serious as well," Russia laughed. "To bad its too late for Italy, comrade."

"NO!" Germany yelled, drawing the sword back, and once more hitting Russias sword, sending it flying out of russias hand and into the snow. Germany then held the sword to Russias neck.

The Large countries smile faded, the twinkle in his eyes disappeared. "Guess I went to far, da?" His voice was monotone, and he seemed to droop a bit.

"Da," Germany mocked, then pushed the blade through Russias neck…

Slowly, Germany made his way back to Italy, who was still lying against the tree. Germany panicked when he saw blood dripping from his mouth, and noticed his eyes were closed. He kneeled down next to the auburn haired nation, and touched reached out to touch his face. "I-Italy?" He sputtered.

The small nation opened his eyes, and looked up at the german. He smiled, and tears started forming in his eyes. "Did you win?" he asked.

"Yes, but thats not important now. Are you okay Italy? does it hurt anywhere?" Germany asked laying his hands on Italy's shoulders.

Italy closed his eyes as the tears finally rolled down his face. "A little bit," He inhaled deeply, then continued, "But don't worry Germany. It'll stop hurting soon." He looked up into the sky as snow started through the trees. "T-tell big brother to take care of our people please..."

Germany started sobbing, and stroked Italy's matted hair. "N-no… Italy, as y-your captain I order you t-to hang in there. Just for a little longer, P-please!" He choked out.

Italy slowly took his right hand and soluted. "S-sorry captain. I-I can't do that." He then grabbed the hand that was stroking Italys hair and brought it to his lips. He kissed it then looked back up to the sky. "Arrivederci. Grazi, Germania."

and with that, her closed his eyes for good.

"Austria found me three hours later. Ve von the war… but It was too late to save your brother," Germany started to sob. "I-I'm so sorry Romano. It's all my fault!" He let out. He repeated himself for about ten seconds, until Romano cut in.

Slowly, he stood and walked to the larger country. "Germany." he said. Germany opined his eyes and looked up at Romano from his seat, only to be greeted with a fist to his cheek. "You damn bastard!" He yelled. "My little brother died so that you could live, not so that you could sulk, and blame yourself!" Germany's eyes widened in surprise,and his hand dropped to his side.

After a moment Romano sighed. "Feli isn't dead, Germany. He lives on. in YOU," he said, poing Germany in the chest. "He lived and died for YOU. Because of that, you can't just live your life for you anymore. You have to live it for my brother as well." That last part was said in a small, shaky voice. "Promise me… that you will always… always… remember Feliciano. Remember him, and live for him, and never, ever forget what he did for you. Okay?"

Germany hesitated for a minute, but then nodded. "I promise."

Just before the two departed, Germany spoke up. "Hey. Romano,"

Said nation turned. "Hm?"

Germany smiled a big goofy smile that normally only Italy would be able to pull off. "Thanks."

Romano smiled and turned. "Whatever. Damn bastard."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After him a Romano split, Germany made his way back to the cemetery. He found Italy's grave and knelt down beside it. He took off his hat and smiled. "Italy. I vant to thank you. For everything," He said as he recalled memories of his friend. "Thank you for all the good times, the laughs, the pasta. Everything." He took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "Thank you… So, so much for everything. You opened my eyes, Ita, I used to push people away, I was so scared to make friends, but then I met you." Tears threatened to fall once more.

He sat in silence for a moment, then touched the grave. It read _Feliciano Vargas: March 17th, 1861-December 20th, 2015 "Make Pasta, Not War!"_

Germany smiled. He remembers when Italy had said that. It was when Germany was making war plans, and at the time, it seemed ridiculous, but now it seemed… Nice. Living in a peaceful world, where everyone got along, and was kind. Nice. Unrealistic, but nice nonetheless. It was Italy's dream.

Germany started to cry again, and rain continued to fall. "Only an idiot would wish for such a thing," He said out loud. "But its fitting, for you." He pulled out a Felicia flower, and laid it on his grave. "Rest in peace… y-you idiot."


	2. Authors note

I would like to thank the people who read and reviewed this story ^.^ It made my day to see people liked my story!

if you have any constructive criticism for me, I would very much appreciate it!

Thanks very much for reading! Have a wonderful day/night

~Kisa Mae


End file.
